Reflex II
Diane Chambers is a street urchin of no real importance. Reflex is a wannabe hero and vigilante. Background Born seventeen years ago to a single mother who was disowned by -her- parents for getting pregnant in high school, Diane had an unlucky start on life. Her father disappeared before she was born, and her mother had another man around who fathered Diane's brother. Thirteen years ago, when Diane was four, and her baby brother was born, Dan.. her stepfather, -also- left. He didn't want two kids, and never much cared for Diane anyway. She wasn't his kid. Either way, he left, and Mom was forced to do whatever shit jobs she could get. To this day, she works as a hotel deck clerk in a better area of town, supporting her kids on that single income as best she can. As you might imagine, Diane doesn't get many luxuries. In fact, she dropped out of High School and got her GED last year so that she could get a job and help pay the bills. Right now, she's a part time clerk at an all night Gas Station / Convenience Store. She works 3 overnight shifts every week. Life is rough, but she doens't let it get her down. Nope, not a bit. She spends what little money she makes, helping her brother have food to eat while Mom pays the bills. Life sucks, doesn't it? And then everything changed. It was three months ago when it happened. She'd like to think it was destiny, or some dramtic choice. She would never know that that the alien tech that bonded with her was supposed to bypass Earth entirely, and only came here because of a burned out navigational sensor. Quite literally, Diane was on the top of a Hell's Kitchen rooftop, just enjoying some quiet time after work, before dealing with the chaos that is her family, when she was struck and knocked unconscious by a brick. A brick that was knocked loose by the impact of the stasis container. A container that breached the moment it struck the brickwork above Diane. The tech was supposed to be delivered to a warrior who had been trained to use it since birth. Instead, it bonded to the DNA of Diane. Once bonded, it could not be undone. As such, she is the proud wielder of the Nano-Liquid Metal Augmentation System. NLMAS.. that's a terrible acronym! It augmented her reflexes, so Reflex. That's a much better name! Personality *'Optimist': Despite having some of the worst living conditions imaginable (at least in a large city), Diane is still the sort of person who sees the best in everything. She is a perky, bubbly type who truly believes things will work out for the best. No Curmudgeon here. She's the Anti-Curmudgeon! *'Curious': Her nature is one that wants to know what is around the next curve, what is over the next hill. She needs to figure things out. She will frequently make unwise choices if it earns her a tidbit of knowledge she did not possess before. *'Moral Center': Despite the conditions, Diane has a strong moral compass. She is centered and knows right from wrong. When you are scavanging on the streets to be able to afford to eath, being unwilling to steal does tend to make things more difficult. But she will not lower herself to that level. *'Talkative': Ever known one of those people who chatter when bored, when nervous, when excited, when just there? Yep, you know the sort. Diane makes them seem quiet. She just can't stop muttering, babbling, rambling, talking. You name it. Sometimes she even 'narrates' her adventures aloud. Annoying really. It is! Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken